


Fated II

by SharkGirl



Series: Roommates [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Angst, Established Relationship, Fate, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Minor Character Death (Mentioned), Reincarnation, Slayer!Furihata, Soulmates, roommates au, vampire!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: He knew how fate worked. How it controlled what seemed like every aspect of his life. So, he wasn’t surprised. Nothing surprised him anymore.A continuation ofFated.





	Fated II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NB_Mononoke_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Mononoke_Lily/gifts).



> Hello all!! I know I haven't touched this AU in...ages. But, since I'm not participating in Writober this year, I figured I could write a few spooky fics here and there.  
> Although, this is more mystery/angst than spoopy. ^^;;
> 
> I would suggest reading the first part of [Fated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8556094) before this, if you haven't.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Laura~♥  
> Please enjoy!!

In the two years since Furihata had been moved into his lover’s mansion, he’d spent most of his time in the common areas. He liked to frequent the library and he’d eaten in both the guest and private dining rooms on several occasions, but other than his bedroom - more of a place to keep his tools, really - and the room he shared with Akashi, he hadn’t really taken a chance to explore the old house.

Because Akashi was a vampire - the leader of the Tokyo area vampires, to be precise - one might think that he would sleep during the day. However, because of his age and, what Furihata could only determine was ‘seniority,’ he hardly ever needed to take a rest.

But even century-old members of vampire royalty needed a nap from time to time and, on this very afternoon, Furihata found himself alone for the first time in months.

He thought about walking down to the library. He’d barely made a dent into the massive collection of literature and reference books. But, as he made his way toward the east wing, a strange sensation seemed to tug at his chest. 

Furihata paused, turning around and staring down the long, heavily furnished hallway. Something was calling him, beckoning. And, as if on their own, his feet carried him in the opposite direction.

He’d never been to the west wing. It wasn’t like he’d been forbidden. There were no enchanted household items telling him to stay away. But it had just never interested him before. Perhaps it was because he’d been adjusting to life in his new home. Or maybe it had been his nightly rounds keeping him too busy and leaving him tired during the day. But, whatever the reason, it didn’t matter now.

Now, all Furihata could think of was walking forward, toward whatever it was that was calling out to him.

The west wing was a mirror image of the east. Sure, there were different pieces of furniture and trinkets atop them, but it more or less looked the same. Save for a door at the end of the hall.

Their master suite took up most of the east wing, so Furihata couldn’t imagine what type of room was there, so much farther from the staircase than their own double doors.

But he didn’t think about it long, for there it was again...the pull. He placed a hand over the silver locket he wore. It was silly to think that the necklace was floating, but that was certainly what it had felt like.

Furihata shook his head and walked toward the door, pausing when he finally reached it. It was open a crack. He lifted a hand, hesitating for a moment, before he pushed it open the rest of the way, the heavy door creaking on its hinges.

Inside, the room was dark. The east wing had been retrofitted with electricity decades before Furihata was born - well, his current incarnation, anyway - but this half of the mansion seemed to lack that modernization.

As luck would have it, Furihata found a large candlestick on a table just inside. And next to it, a box of matches. He knew how fate worked. How it controlled what seemed like every aspect of his life. So, he wasn’t surprised. Nothing surprised him anymore.

He lit the wick and blew out the match, letting the dim candlelight illuminate the room. It was rather narrow, almost more like another hallway than a room. He lifted the candle up higher, to get a better look. The walls were lined with portraits, though none of the subjects looked familiar to him.

However, when he reached the end of the long room, he recognized one. It was the largest of all the paintings, easily as tall as Furihata. And the woman portrayed there was the very same as the one hand-painted in his silver locket.

Just then, the door shut behind him, causing Furihata to nearly drop his candle.

He breathed deep and, not getting any of the usual signs that a vampire was nearby, he relaxed. He took one last look at the portrait before he made his way out of the room, extinguishing the candle at the exit and putting it back in its rightful place.

Furihata spent the rest of the afternoon in the library, but he couldn’t get the image of the woman out of his mind. Who was she? And why did both he and Akashi have paintings of her?

Curious, he decided that night at dinner, he’d ask.

As it turned out, Furihata needn’t have spent the hour before dinner thinking of ways to broach the subject. Because, the moment he sat down at the table, Akashi appeared in his own seat, his fingers steepled.

“You went into the west wing,” he said, no hint of anger or surprise in his tone.

“I did,” Furihata answered, sitting back as a member of the staff set a plate in front of him. “Was I not meant to?”

“This is your home.  _Our_  home,” he corrected. “You are free to go wherever you like.” He paused as the waiter filled his glass with a thick, dark liquid before bowing and giving them privacy. “You found my gallery.”

“Yes.” Furihata swallowed. “I wanted to speak to you about that.”

“Perhaps I should explain first.” Akashi toyed with the stem of his glass, his fangs protruding just past his lips. “It is customary that every Akashi have their portrait painted on their twenty-first birthday.”

Furihata furrowed his brow. He’d seen the images. There wasn’t a redhead among them.

“Including those married in,” Akashi added and suddenly, it clicked. Furihata knew who all of those people were.

“My...past lives?” he asked and Akashi nodded. 

Well, it made sense, he supposed. Akashi loved him, his soul. And he’d loved every one of his incarnations. Even if his focus was on Furihata now. But the one thing that was gnawing at the back of his mind was the largest portrait.

“And...” Furihata began, wetting his lips nervously. “The girl at the end of the hall?”

Akashi stiffened for a moment, his crimson eyes becoming clouded with a sadness Furihata had never seen him express before. “She’s...special.”

Furihata was taken aback. From the moment Akashi had found him in this lifetime, he’d professed his unyielding love. He’d never mentioned still harboring any feelings for Furihata’s past lives, because he was them and they were him. 

So, why was she different?

Was she his first? Is that why she was inside his locket? Or was she Akashi’s favorite? Would he have preferred--

“You’re thinking too much,” Akashi said, sounding a little amused.

“It’s hard not to think about it,” Furihata replied. “When I look nothing like her.” He swallowed. “She was beautiful. How can I compete?”

“Kouki.” Akashi was suddenly beside him. Damn his inhuman speed. “You’ve got it wrong,” he explained. “She is the most precious to me, yes. But I do not love her the way I love you.”

Love. Present tense. He still loved her, even now.

“Kouki, come with me.” Akashi offered his hand and Furihata took it, letting the vampire lead him out of the dining room, through the kitchen, and toward the back door.

The evening air was cool and crisp. Akashi led Furihata through the grass, his hand never releasing his. They crested a hill and paused. Down below was the Akashi Family Cemetery.

“Sei-”

“Please, Kouki,” he breathed. “I think it’s time you met her.”

Furihata took a shaky breath and then nodded, allowing himself to be led down the hill toward the gravestones. A few of the names looked familiar. Well, not familiar, but...it was hard to explain. Perhaps those names had once belonged to him.

But they’d passed those by, stopping instead in front of an angel statue.

“Here she is,” Akashi said, his hand trembling in Furihata’s hold. “My angel.”

Hesitantly, Furihata let go, kneeling down before the stone. And there, engraved in clean lettering, was a name:  _Akashi Angelique_. And below that, it read:  _Beloved Daughter_.

“She was so much like you,” Akashi said, voice wavering. “Beautiful, smart, stubborn.” He gave a watery laugh. “And when I lost you in that lifetime...she remained by my side,” he paused. “Until the illness took her from me, as well.”

Furihata didn’t know when he’d started crying, but he now found it impossible to stop. He was unable to remember any of his past lives, but this one in particular had caused Akashi so much pain.

“How?” Furihata croaked, throat raw. 

“Kouki?”

“How do you do it?” he asked. “How do you continue to live on, knowing the one you love will inevitably leave you?”

Akashi knelt down beside him, brushing away his tears with the pads of his thumbs. “Because I know that we will find each other again,” he said. “If I die, I won’t get to meet you.”

“It’s not fair,” Furihata sniffled. “I’ve hurt you so much.”

“No.” Akashi shook his head. “You could never hurt me. You nor our daughter.” He smiled, his crimson eyes wet. “Loving someone can be painful, but it is  _so_  worth it.”

“I’m sorry I can’t remember,” Furihata sobbed. “I’m sorry you’re alone.”

“I told you.” Akashi leaned close, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m not alone. Not when I have you.”

Furihata continued to cry, but he found new resolve. He vowed from that moment on to love Akashi like he deserved to be loved. He would give him his everything for as long as he could, until fate decided his time with him was over.

**Author's Note:**

> :'D
> 
> Let me know what you think or hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
